Altered Dimensions
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is pissed...why? Because he screwed up in seal and now he is a complete total dimension. Yes it is his world...but it is not his world. Confused, Angry, and Worried, Naruto Uzumaki fights along the journey to return to his wife and unborn child. But who says he can't have a little fun in the mean time? Third Installment of Hunger Game Series!
1. Wrong Dimension

**Chapter One:**

"Naruto-kun…"

Said blond ignored the person calling him as he focused on his seal.

"Naruto-kun…"

Still silence. He had no time for this…

"Naruto-kun!" the girl snapped turning him around. "Please talk to me!"

Naruto gazed at Ino before a scowl came upon his face and he roughly batted away her hands. "Go away, I need to focus…"

"Why are you acting like this…you've been so mean ever since you came woke up," Ino said with a sad look and he didn't even glance at her. With a sigh, she left the room, though as she did she heard a crack. Looking down she saw the framed picture of her and Naruto.

It was such a lovely picture. It was when the first became genin, they were standing on top of the Hokage monument, their backs facing the village beneath them. Naruto held her in his arms and they were kissing as the photographer took the picture.

That was such a happy day…but now…

"Naruto-kun, why is this on the floor?" she asked, picking it up. Her voice was quiet but Naruto heard her and he grunted.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded with a hoarse voice as he worked on the seal design in front of him. He still didn't look at her and this caused Ino to frown as she turned to him.

"Our picture…why is it on the floor?" she asked but he still didn't answer. "Naruto!" she growled, now angry. Her boyfriend growled as he turned to her and he raised a brow. He gazed at Ino, as tears threatened to spill out her face while she held up a broken picture frame.

Ino expected some form of worry, or concern to come across his face like it always did when she was distressed about something. But…he just had a blank uncaring look. The love he once had was gone…it was only bitterness and despair.

"It was in the way," he muttered turning back to his seal. Ino wanted to throw it at his head but refrained…afraid of actually hurting him. But that didn't mean she was still angry. Without anymore words, Ino walked out of the room…finally leaving him alone.

Not long after Naruto gave a growl as he slammed his hands down on the desk. "What the fuck!?" he snapped. "This doesn't make any sense! I've tried everything I could, every seal screw up I can think of and nothing works!"

With a roar he smacked away the many papers on the desk and rested his head on the desk. Tears threatened to spill out his eyes as flashes of his wife appeared in his head. Her beautiful smile, her amazing skin and body…her headstrong yet caring attitude.

"Katniss…" he whispered. After sobbing silently for a good ten minutes Naruto stood up and took off his clothes, throwing them on the floor of his bedroom…the bedroom that was in the house that belonged to his parents…so technically it was their bedroom, not his. But then again he and Ino shared it so…bottom line the bedroom!

He walked to his bathroom and turned on the shower before gazing at himself in the mirror.

The sight he saw was a fourteen year old version of himself. His blond hair while still messy, was dirty, as if it hadn't been washed. The pronounced fox like features he had before were non existent. He had bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't gotten sleep in months…which was the case, even though it has been a month since he woke up in this…dimension.

That's what it was…a different dimension. Because in his original time…he hadn't dated anyone. Hell his first kiss had been with Sasuke of all people!

But it turns out he had been dating Ino since he was twelve? They had sex about three times a week, maybe twice in a day…they both were still genin? They basically lived together.

That was the life he had with Ino in this dimension. However ever since waking up, he hadn't so much as touched Ino. There were no kisses, no hugs, no sex…he ate his own dinner alone and worked on the seal.

But his life with this Ino wasn't the only change.

The Hokage…wasn't Tsunade. It wasn't even Minato….it was fucking Obito…OBITIO! Obito Uchiha was the Godaime Hokage, since the Yondaime and his wife still died sealing the Kyuubi into him. Obito was married to Rin Nohara, had a son too who turned out to be his best friend, Tobi.

Sasuke while still a smug teme, was much happier and less homicidal because the Uchiha clan had never been slain. You know what else? Sakura was his damn girlfriend…yeah, the same pink haired girl that he had a crush all his life and wanted to marry and have a big family with till his sealing…yeah, her.

While it surprised him, it didn't piss him off. He had his beloved Katniss…and she was way better than Sakura. More compassionate, understanding, strong willed, take no shit. While Sakura was strong willed, she wasn't as compassionate and understanding.

Hinata…while compassionate and understanding…wasn't strong willed about anything besides him…and even that was not very strong. The first thing that attracted him to girl if it wasn't her smile or ass was her will…if it was stronger or just as strong as his own…then considered him attracted.

Anyway, back to the changes of this damn dimension. Funny enough, no civilian council existed, just the shinobi council. Danzo had a "Heart Attack" a few years back apparently. And Homura along with Koharu were no longer advisors, only the Sandaime being the advisor.

But what made everything worse about this whole dimension thing…he had more…or is supposed to have more girls on his arm, due to the CRA since APPARENTLY, his mother had made the Uzumaki a clan right before her death.

So for peace treaties and shit, he had one girl coming in from Kumo, another from Suna for compensation. These girls were Samui and Temari…yeah. They hadn't arrived yet but they would soon, becoming his fiancés.

This whole thing was a fucking mess. And he was not happy about it.

Naruto absentmindedly ran a hand through his soaked hair, not even realizing he got in the shower. Almost everything about him was dirty, he hadn't bathed once since his release from the hospital, which was a month ago.

When he figured out his situation by asking questions, receiving visits and snooping around, he then began working on a seal to get back. He had been so worried about Katniss and his unborn child…how much time would pass? Were they okay? Would he be stuck here and miss the birth and aging of his child?

Naruto had slept maybe twice, and he quit after the nightmares. The nightmares of Katniss living her life without him, hating him for abandoning her; so he stopped sleeping to avoid the nightmares.

He barely ate, only eating what was necessary to keep living because he doubted being sent to the dimension he was still immortal…why? Because he could feel the presence of a sleeping Kurama within.

It seemed as if the seal sent his mind into a different dimension instead of his entire being. But instead of replacing the original mind completely, his just became dominant because every now and then when Ino would say something or he would look at something memories that were not his would appear.

And it seemed like important memories too. Like when he and Ino had their first date which went horrible, and when they first shared a kiss together…even when they lost their virginity to the other just a year ago on his birthday.

Or when he and Sasuke had a major fight over what was better, Gummy worms or Dango. Then a memory of him and Sakura making out because he was angry at Ino for kissing that bastard Sai…damn, he and Sakura came close to having sex that day.

Memories kept popping up randomly when he was working and it pissed him off. He was afraid that as the more memories that flowed, the more he would want to stay and forget about Katniss…he did not want that!

He wanted to be able to hold her in his arms and whisper he loved her and teased her on her name. Not with Ino, or Samui or Temari! They weren't his girls…Katniss was his girl!

"RAH!" Naruto snapped as he punched the tile wall in front of him, making a dent. Blood trailed from his knuckles but he ignored the pain. As the water ran down his face and body, none would be able to tell that tears were running down his face.

Naruto remained in the shower for about an hour, making sure he was clean and to clear his head. When he came out he grabbed a pair of shorts. He glanced towards the desk, very tempted to go try again but he shook his head. Walking out of the room, he walked down the hall and down the foyer.

The house was basically a mansion. Obito and Kakashi told him that it was so it would house his big family as his parents wanted lots of kids. But they died before they could even enjoy their first. That more of a damper in his mood when he heard that.

He walked to the kitchen were there was a large fridge. Opening it he scowled…where the hell was the alcohol?! There was nothing in here but water and juice! Shutting the fridge angrily Naruto turned and froze when he saw Ino out in the backyard, sitting on the porch.

Blinking he walked over and saw the fox kits that played with each other and the two grown foxes that sat by watching. He also noted the garden and different fruit trees. Naruto frowned as he saw the sad expression on Ino's face as she stroked a sleeping kit, her mouth moving as if she was speaking.

Naruto felt his heart ache and a scowl came upon his features. Turning around he walked off before it could hurt anymore. He explored the house that he and Ino lived in…it was nice and big.

Noticing a door open he walked in and saw how big it was…almost the size of the bedroom. However it carried lots of shelves which had scrolls and books. This must've been the library.

He hummed before he found a shelf on seals. He gazed at the titles of the seals but found nothing that would relate to his problem. Turning he walked out of the room. He continued walking down the hall till he came upon another door and walked inside, and figured it was the armory.

There were different style of weapons…and for some reason, Naruto felt as if he knew how to handle each single weapon in the room…did that mean in this dimension he was a weapons specialist like TenTen?

With a grunt he walked out again. Walking down the hall he was going to head up to the bedroom and finish doing his seals but something within stopped him. With a scowl he tried to push past it but it was strong…which was surprising.

Huffing, he found himself at the arcadia door that led to the backyard and was gazing at Ino again. Naruto raised a brow…it seemed this dimensions will was very strong when it came to Ino, as it was equal to his own to get back to Katniss.

"Fine, I respect that," Naruto muttered quietly and willingly opened the door. The feeling within disappeared, guessing it accepted his decision. Apparently his coming out gained Ino's attention as she turned her gaze on him before turning away, her frown deepened.

Naruto said nothing to her, and her the same. He merely stood a bit away from her as he gazed at the sky, in his own thoughts. However his attention was diverted when he felt a furred nudge to his thigh. Looking down, he gazed at the white furred vixen that gazed up at him with those red eyes.

The blond gazed at it…and realized…he knew this fox, that's how he knew it was a vixen. It…was his first friend, a gift from Jiraiya….who turned out to have raised him. Naruto kneeled down and gazed at the fox more.

He could see the worry before it nodded to Ino who was looking away. That's when he could read the confusion it had. Naruto glanced to Ino before turning to the fox, who gave him an expectant look.

Huffing Naruto stood, and the vixen expected Naruto to speak with her female master but was utterly surprised when Naruto walked back inside. He didn't catch the hurt look Ino gave him before tears left her eyes more but she wiped them.

The vixen walked to her master and removed her sleeping kit from the girls arms and laid her head down instead. Ino smiled as she ran her fingers through the vixens soft snow fur.

"I don't know what I did Nala…" Ino whispered. "But I can feel the anger…the rage, and it hurts,"

The vixen, Nala merely gave the girl a look and Ino sighed with a nod. "But I don't know how long I can wait anymore…it's been a month and…" Ino choked, more tears coming. "He hasn't so much as touched me, not a poke, or anything…nor has he told me he loved me like he used too…I'm scared Nala, what if there's someone else…what if he really doesn't love me anymore?"

Nala said nothing, as her words wore spoken with her eyes and it seemed Ino could understand the vixen perfectly. "But we've tried so hard not to fight, I've tried so hard to give him what he needs…" Ino finished before sniffing.

"I don't know what else to do…"

"I don't know what to fucking do…"

Naruto grunted as he sat at the desk, gazing at the blank paper with a glare. "I've tried teleportation, I've tried reverse summoning, I've tried the seal that was supposed to be used…but nothing!"

The blond gave a sigh as he leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes. "I need to get back…I just need too…"

"_OI! FUCKHEAD!_"

"What the fuck?!" Naruto shouted as he fell back and hit the ground. Getting up a single moment later he looked around to see no one else around. Though he figured the voice came from in his mind so he closed his eyes and focused.

When he opened them again, he was in front of Kurama's cage, however in front of the cage was…himself…glaring at him. However he looked at himself to see he was in his original body…this made him smile before he turned back to the other Naruto.

"You, you must be me of this dimension," Naruto muttered calmly and the copy nodded but snarled.

"Yeah! But I don't like the fact you you've been fucking up with my wife!" this caused Naruto to gaze at him with a deadpan stare.

"You married her?" he asked but the copy blinked before shaking his head, stumbling on his words.

"No..but…AH! That doesn't matter! I plan on it! Bottom line your fucking shit up! And I don't appreciate that pal!" The copy stated and Naruto frowned, waving him off.

"Whatever, nothing else right now is important. I'm just trying to get back to my wife and unborn kid. This world can burn to ash for all I care…" he muttered and the copy growled and was going to retort but stopped when both Naruto's heard a deep rumbling voice speak.

"**Enough shouting brat…this conversation is getting you nowhere,**" both their attention went to Kurama whose giant red eyes gazed at them lazily.

"But he's…"

"**You will let me talk now!**" the biju growled and the copy shut his trap and huffed crossing his arms. "**You want your body back, and he wants to return home. The way you are speaking to him will only piss him off and fuck up what you built**,"

"Fine, you handle it then," The copy muttered. Kurama nodded before the red gaze focused on the slightly amused Naruto. Said Naruto raised a brow as a mist of red chakra seeped from the gate.

Both watched as it focused on one spot, and to Naruto's surprise within moments the mist had created a person. A person who was amazingly very sexy and very naked.

Kurama was a woman.

She stood at 5'8 compared to his 6'2, long curly red hair sitting on her shoulders. She had a light tan complexion with perky D-cups with cute dark pink nipples. He also noticed the three whiskers on each cheek, and the fangs jutting out from her upper lip like his own. As his gaze went down he admired her wide shapely hips that weren't too thick, but just right. It also went great with the fact she had noticeable abs.

The copy's frown lightened lightly as his eyes were focused on Kurama's plump ass while Naruto's was on her red curls above her pussy. He then took in the beauty as a whole and enjoyed it quite a bit. After he had his fill, he gazed into Kurama's amused eyes.

"You're a woman?" he asked and Kurama gave an uncaring wave of her hand, just as cloth appeared, though it was only to cover her tits, specifically her nipples. Another cloth like skirt though it was very short to cover her pussy.

"In a way yes. Since Biju's are just masses of chakra, we have no gender, but I just like the form of a woman better, as does my mate…but I could turn to a man if you like," Kurama smirked and Naruto shook his head.

"Woman is fine," he muttered and she giggled lightly with a nod. He then raised a brow as he caught something she said, "Mate?"

"Yes, my mate who is my Jinchuriki," Kurama nodded as she thumbed to the copy. "That idiot. But you may refer to him as Ashura, as that is his second name…so there is no confusion," Kurama stated and Naruto nodded.

It was silent for a few moments before Kurama spoke again. "I apologize for the idiots disregard of your feelings Naruto-kun, but he gets really sensitive when the blond child gets distressed,"

Naruto hummed, figuring she meant Ino. "Look, I just want to go home," he reminded and Kurama nodded.

"And we want to send you home. As there is a reason why _you_ don't belong here, in this dimension. Your attitude doesn't fit with this realm, but it fits with the one you live in. However I'm afraid the method you used to come here, won't take you back," Kurama shook her head and he scowled.

"Wait, so you're saying he's stuck here?!" Ashura demanded and Kurama sighed before turning to him with a lazy glare.

"Ashura…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up,"

"Fine," he muttered with a grunt. She then turned back to Naruto who figured this dimension of him was a wimp. But for some reason…that thought didn't ring true.

"As I was saying Naruto-kun…you won't return home using that method. The only method I know that will work is by the use of jutsu," she told him and he raised a brow. "I hope you don't mind, but during your weakened state when you first arrived I went through your memories,"

"Whatever," he waved. "Though you are not my Kurama…I trust you," and that made her smile though Ashura raised at the brow at what he referred her as. "Anyway, go on,"

"Yes well…for example, I'm sure you remember when you and the Uchiha boy clashed jutsu at the valley of the end correct?" he gave a nod. "Well, though you didn't…you were supposed to dimension hop, either of you. But neither of you did. That clash created a rip in the dimension,"

Naruto was silent for a few moments before he spoke, "So your saying for me to go home, I would need for something like that to happen?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, but I doubt it will do anything. At the time, both of you were so consumed in your feelings, that's what made the clash so powerful. Doing it now, probably won't work. However that is one way…another way is for someone to send you to another dimension,"

Naruto's eyes widened at that thought, "Wait, you mean like how Obito can go into his pocket dimensions?" he asked and she shook her head.

"More like how Kaguya was able to change the dimension at will…" she muttered and he groaned.

"That bitch? Fuck, do you know how hard it was to get her away from that damn Zetsu and seal her? Plus, its still confusing to me how she appeared in the first place," he grumbled.

"Yes, but I don't think that would work either," Kurama told him and he raised a brow. "You see, while Obito is able to enter pocket dimensions, and Kaguya is able to change dimensions…it doesn't change the fact that not only did you change dimensions…but you went back in time as well…"

"Well shit," he grumbled and Kurama nodded.

"Shit indeed,"

"So, is there a definite way for me to get back then?" he muttered and Kurama gave a sigh with a nod.

"Yes there is. And I only know three people who have the power to send you to another dimension and back in time…" she frowned. He gave her a questioning look, so she answered. "Well, one would be Kaguya, Hagoromo-jiji, and…Madara Uchiha,"

Naruto gave her a look while Ashura looked on, somewhat annoyed by that fact. The reason both were like that was because they both knew how hard that would be.

Naruto however scratched the back of his head, and gave a shrug. "Well, like I said, I don't know how that bitch Kaguya appeared, nor do I know how the old sage dude appeared," he said truthfully. "But, since Obito is Hokage, I'm going to guess this world is different than my own. So, I can just use the Edo Tensei, bring back Madara under my command and get him to send me back,"

Kurama giggled lightly before frowning, "That would be a great plan and all…"

"If Madara was actually dead like his bitch ass is supposed to be?" he finished and she nodded.

"Double shit," he grunted.

"Double shit indeed," she agreed.

"Why the fuck does it seem even during immortality, my life still has to be fucking shit," he groaned pinching the bridge of his nose with closed eyes. "Alright…how do I find this long haired god-wannabe fucker?"

"Well fortunately in a sense, in this dimension not everything is too different except for a few things, and no I don't mean the things you have already dealt with," she cut him off and he huffed.

"The Akatsuki is still active and still are assholes. Though we didn't know till you arrived, I can only assume that Madara is either acting as the real leader or he has someone posing as the real leader like your Obito…" she informed and he nodded.

"So, what your telling me…is that in order for me to go home…I have to make Madara send me back?" a nod. "That basically means I have to go through this time and wait till he shows up, kick his ass and make him. Or, search for him now, kick his ass and make him…"

"Yeah, I think you should go with finding him," Ashura commented and Naruto nodded in agreement but Kurama sighed.

"No, both are you are idiots. Madara is no dumbass, if you go searching for him…it'll make it just that much harder to find him. If anything, you would need to quicken the pace to make him reveal himself," Kurama stated and Naruto frowned at that thought.

"Yeah…I guess so. But I don't know if this body is the same or not. There were jutsu I could do no problem that probably won't work for this one," Naruto muttered before he glanced to Ashura. "If I took Madara on right now…he would kill me…"

Ashura glared and it was silent for a few moments, "Well?" he asked gazing at Naruto who raised a brow.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to say no offense?" Ashura asked and Naruto snorted.

"I don't care if you take offense or not. It's true, you are weak…" he muttered causing a growl from Ashura and a giggle from Kurama. "But…I must admit," Naruto sighed scratching the back of his head. "Your stronger than I was when I was this age thats for sure,"

Ashura blinked as he looked towards Kurama who shook her head at him. She then turned back to Naruto and spoke, "Well I think the only way for you to be strong enough to take Madara on is to condition your body so he doesn't kill you in one blow. Your mind is still intact, so I'm pretty sure the techniques you know are good as well," this caused Naruto to frown.

"Something wrong?" she asked and he nodded.

"I was asleep right after the sealing, even though I was immortal. It was too much for my body," he muttered. "I never had the chance to even learn powerful ass jutsu because by the time I woke up, there was nothing left. The only jutsu I know that are relatively powerful are related to my Biju form and I happened to create," Naruto shrugged.

He then looked between them, "And since he's your mate…I'm guessing you can use biju form then?" he asked and Kurama nodded.

"Yes, but not for that long, about 7 minutes," she told him and he sighed. He then gazed upon her before frowning, both she and Ashura raised a brow at this.

"What else is wrong?" Ashura grumbled and Naruto remained silent. He walked towards Kurama who started blushing while Ashura was confused. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he gazed upon her then looked towards Ashura, before turning to Kurama.

"Tell me Kurama…did he mate _with _you, or did you just claim him as a mate?" he asked causing her eyes to widen while Ashura looked confused. Kurama frowned as she looked away. "As I thought," he muttered.

"He only cares for that blond child…he hasn't really even touched me," she whispered and Naruto frowned as he turned to Ashura who still looked confused.

"There a reason why you haven't satisfied this beauty?" he asked the teen and Ashura rolled his eyes crossing his arms again.

"It's just weird ttebayo. Though I don't really have issues with Kyuubi, I…"

"Wait, Kyuubi," he blinked before he turned to her with narrowed eyes. "You mean he doesn't know your name?" he asked and Kurama gave a small shy nod. Naruto's jaw clenched before he sighed. "There's your problem right there," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked softly, though she still didn't meet his gaze. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"What I mean is, the reason why he can only use 7 minutes is because you are not fully in sync. Though you claim him as a mate, you two aren't one. Hell I'm not sure he even sees you as such, do you?" Naruto turned to Ashura who looked away. "My point exactly,"

Kurama frowned at that as she gazed at Ashura who too had a frown. "You've been so desperate for some kind of attention, Kurama, that you tried anything for him to at least talk to you…correct?" more silence.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose again, "I'm liking this dimension less and less," he grumbled before sighing. "To be honest…me and my Kurama didn't see eye to eye until the fight against Madara," he told them. Naruto then looked towards Ashura.

"Like you, at first I only saw him as a curse…a means to get more power. But then…I met Uncle Bee and Gyuki. They had such a cool relationship, I wanted that with my Biju. It was then I decided, I wanted to get rid of all the hate Kurama had, so that one day, we could be friends," Naruto smiled at the memory.

Ashura looked confused while Kurama looked at Naruto in awe, knowing what he was talking about. "Though it took some convincing, I finally learned his name. And then, we became one and I became really powerful," Naruto grinned. "He was like a new best friend…"

Ashura frowned as Naruto continued, "And it only became that way, because unlike you kid, I realized that while masses of chakra, Biju had emotions and minds too. They aren't just wild animals that can be used as tools…they're like people, and each one is different," Naruto then turned to look at Kurama.

"My Kurama was proud, arrogant, and a jackass. But he was cool, and he was my friend," Naruto said with a smile. "The problem of with your Jinchuriki…is that Konoha got to his head like they got to mine…they only see Biju as monsters…don't you kid…"

"Shut up!" Ashura growled. "I don't see Kyuubi as a monster! She's my friend dammit!"

"But you still are angry for killing your parents and destroying the village, making them hate you a bit…aren't you?!" Naruto snapped and Ashura flinched while Kurama looked at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, I know…I was like that…for about five minutes before I didn't care,"

Naruto then turned back to Kurama and smiled. "Listen…I don't know how long time might pass back home…and I don't know how long I'm going to be here…" he grumbled, he then stepped closer, gazing down at her.

"But…you are the only thing that is familiar to me," he told her. "Yeah you may be a bit different…but I like you just the way you are…" Naruto smiled causing her to blush. "So…if that baka version of me won't accept you for who you are…"

Kurama's eyes widened as he rested his hand on her cheek, caressing her whiskers. "…I will," he whispered. And too Ashura and Kurama's shock Naruto leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"O-o-oi!" Ashura yelled pointing at him. He stepped back though as golden flames burst around them, covering them fully. "What the hell?" he muttered but watched as Kurama's surprise wore off and she returned the kiss.

Closing the rest of the distance, Kurama pressed her wonderful body against his, allowing him to feel her budding nipples against his bare chest. She wrapped her arms around him and increased the heat of the kiss. Her tongue pushing into his mouth and dancing with his.

This happened for a few minutes before they pulled away, and realized what they were surrounded in. Kurama looked amazed as she then turned to him, her eyes wide. "Y-you're him…my mate,"

Naruto looked around and smiled with a nod, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"What the hell is going on here?! Why did you kiss Kyuubi?!" Ashura demanded and Naruto frowned as he looked upon the boy and scowled.

"I really don't like you," he muttered and hummed, looking towards Kurama who gazed at him with adoration in her eyes. "What I did with Kura-chan, is none of your business," he told him, causing Kurama to blush at the nickname.

"What the hell?! Of course it's my business! She's in _my_ gut remember?!" Ashura reminded with a scowl and Naruto snorted.

"Not for long,"

**And this ends the first chapter of the third book to my Hunger games series!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**And yes, if you don't like this Dimensions Naruto…that was the whole point. Because what I'm going to do next will decide that he is not an important factor in the story.**

**But enough about that shit head…it seems Naruto has some work to do and is coming up with some plans to go back home. And as to regarding this pairing with FEM! Kyuubi, and what happens when he DOES return home…I already have planned so don't bug me about it.**

**Please…don't.**

**Also, don't rail on me about how quick he was able to get with FEM! Kyuubi without giving Katniss a second thought. I know what I am doing…Naruto is doing this to be with Katniss again, as he feels Kurama is the only one who can help him.**

**Plus, due to his past with **_**his**_** Kurama, he feels inclined to be with her. Not to mention, being in a whole new world with people you know but don't know can be quite lonely and uncomfortable.**

**Kurama is there to help with that, as she is the only one he can deal with, even though she is different from his Kurama. By the way, I was wondering if I should add one, maybe two girls that are not from the Naruto universe in here to make up for the fact of not putting Johanna in the pairing.**

**Once again, I know what I 'm doing. But yeah, not Naruto girls but girls that I can deal with.**

**Anyway not really much else to talk about. OH!**

**So anyway I was thinking I was going too-**

**Bye.**


	2. Getting Settled

**Chapter Two**

"GGGRRAAAAHHH!"

"Naruto!" Ino screamed as she heard his pained skull shattering scream. She immediately got off the porch and ran inside the house, hurrying to their room. "Naruto!" she called worriedly. Reaching the door she opened and was about to call his name again when she was pushed back by a wave of red energy.

Protecting herself with her arm, Ino quickly looked to see her boyfriend on his knees holding his stomach as a shroud of Biju chakra surrounded him. She was surprised to see that all nine tails were present, but was more focused on her boyfriend who screamed as if he was dying.

Just as she was about to take a step her eyes widened and her body froze upon seeing a long muscular arm start coming out of Naruto's stomach. It was glistening as if in water. She watched as the arm grabbed onto the bed post and began to pull the rest of itself out.

It was truly a shocking, disgusting and interesting sight to behold. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she saw mop of pure thick red hair come out as the arm pulled itself out of her boyfriend who by now was simply laying there with a stupid unconscious look on his face. His eyes were rolled back into his head and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth while his arms hung limp at his sides.

Ino still couldn't move, and within two minutes she was gazing at the most sexiest man she had ever seen in her damn life! Completely naked, he stood at 6'2, with shoulder length messy spiky dark blood red locks, almost a maroon color.

His pecks, his abs, his arms…they were way more developed and toned than the majority of boys their age, maybe even a few years older, and yet he still passed them, even her boyfriend wasn't that fit. Cut, defined, toned, lean yet built. His biceps, triceps all defined and visible, he also sported a developing eight pack as well. And unlike most men who cared just about their top, he also cared about his lower body as well. His calf's were huge, powerful, his legs were just as defined, his thighs powerful as well.

Her eyes then followed the defined V that pointed to the last appendage that was just as developed as his body, that only blessed grown men were able to wield. It was completely circumcised, and when fully erect it was ten maybe ten and half inches long, at most eleven. But not only was it long, it was thick as well, being about two maybe three inches wide. Below the sword were two were well sized testicles that were about the size of golf balls.

Ino was basically drooling at the god like body the man in front of her possessed. However her fantasy of him ontop of her riding her like a pony was interrupted when she saw the man reach out, plunging his hand back into her boyfriends stomach which was a black void. Seeing his muscles tense lightly, she could tell he was trying to pull something else out.

Ino was confused when a perfectly tanned seemingly delicate feminine hand was gripping onto his wrist. The man began pulling and Ino was shocked when one of the most gorgeous women she has ever seen stood beside the man, giving him a beautiful smile before kissing him deeply, which he returned.

She stood at 5'8 compared to his 6'2, long curly red hair sitting on her shoulders while also falling down to the middle of her back. The woman had a very beautiful face, with a pure white smile with dimples. Ino could see her ruby red eyes, along with her full supple pink lips.

She had a perfectly even light tan complexion with perky D-cups with dark pink nipples, her breasts didn't show any sign of sagging as they were held up perfectly. She also noticed the three whiskers on each cheek, and the fangs jutting out from her upper lip like the man. As her gaze went down Ino couldn't help but admire her wide shapely childbearing hips. It also went great with the fact she had noticeable abs, a six pack.

Ino gazed at the fact the woman's ass was bigger than most women in the village, if not all. Her ass was not flat, and was quite robust…in fact it was quite fat as each slight movement she made it jiggled just a little bit. And the strange yet fortunate thing was…that the woman's ass matched her body figure perfectly.

The two continued to make out in front of her, naked as the day they were born while her boy friend was still unconscious, however the hole was closing up. The Yamanaka girl couldn't help but gaze in awe at the two, as they seemed like the perfect couple. He looked like a god, while she looked like a goddess…not even a queen.

After a few more minutes, the woman pulled away from the man with a giggle and a blush on her cheeks while the man gave his own chuckle as he brushed a locked behind her ear and kissed her forehead. The two then looked towards Naruto giving him an uncaring look before moving on, turning towards her and Ino froze.

Not because the two were gazing at her with amused eyes. But because of the man…his face…his face was so much like Naruto's…except…better! More masculine! More definite, refined…he was really handsome.

The two began walking towards her and Ino finally began moving her feet. She figured they would say something to her…but they didn't merely passing by her. Blinking, she looked towards them to see they were already headed down the stairs, their hands holding the other with their fingers interlaced.

Ino continued to stand there till she realized her boyfriend was still unconscious, looking hurt.

"Naruto?!"

* * *

><p>"Something wrong Kura-chan?"<p>

Kurama looked up at her recently discovered mate and gave a light blush at him looking away slightly. "Not at all Naru-kun…" she said a bit timidly and he looked towards her a bit confused. "It's just…" she took a deep breath, a smile on her beautiful face. "Amazing to actually be in the real world, instead of seeing it through someone else's eyes,"

She gave a light squeak as Naruto pulled her closer to him so she was sitting in his lap. The two were currently sitting on the Shodaime Hokage's head on the Hokage monument, looking over the village.

Both were still stark naked, not that they cared, though Kurama mewled lightly as she felt her mates member press against her sex. It was so warm and big that she couldn't help but fantasize about it. She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt something…wrong.

It was in the back of her mind…like something that was there but wasn't there before. She also noticed it was not her own…it didn't belong to her. It felt…like an emotion? But where was it coming from? After a moment she looked towards Naruto to see he had a blank look on his face. "Are you okay Naru-kun?" she asked, realizing that the tingle she was feeling was from Naruto being sad or worried about something.

"I'm just…thinking is all," he said quietly as he gazed at the sunset. He gave a chuckle, shaking his head, "Katniss never liked watching sunsets…said it made her feel sad. So I always watched them alone," he muttered and Kurama gazed at her mate before interlacing their fingers.

"Well…not anymore," she told him and he glanced to her. "I think it's beautiful…it's simply turning the page of the day, welcoming us into the night," she shrugged and he blinked before smiling as he kissed her deeply which she returned. After a few minutes she bit her lip with a frown.

"Is it selfish of me to say I don't want you to go back to her?" she asked and he looked surprised. "I know you love her…she's your wife and carrying your child but…this last hour alone that I've been free and with you," she placed her forehead against his, smiling happily. "I've felt so complete, so happy," the biju woman then gazed into his eyes. "I fear that once you find your way back…you will leave me here, alone,"

"I won't do that," he told her. Kurama furrowed her brows as he went on. "I'm not going to leave you here, you are coming with me. Why? Because you are my mate now. I know Katniss won't be happy about it but…once I explain she will have to deal with it," he explained before a smile settled on his features, "But I'm not leaving you Kura-chan,"

Kurama gazed at him with awe in her eyes before she gave a happy nod, snuggling into his chest. The two continued to watch the sun set till it was over, simply watching in silence. Once it had finally set Naruto kissed her cheek and she slowly got up, putting her ass in his face as he did so, meaning to tease him.

She didn't think he would actually lick her ass cheek making her jump a bit while he grinned foxily. She gave him a cute pout before giggling as he hugged her. Pressing her head against his chest she listened to his heartbeat, enjoying the rhythm.

"I suggest we go find some clothes, though I love your nakedness, others will too," he muttered and she raised a brow at him before poking his peck.

"You're not the jealous type are you Naru-kun?" The biju woman teased earning a snort as he rolled his eyes. "You are! How cute!" She cooed pinching his cheek. "Naru-kun thinks I will give these pathetic humans even a speck of attention!" she laughed and he gave a sigh.

"Its not that, I just don't like people ogling what is mine," he shrugged and the woman gave him a amused look. "What?" he asked and she smirked.

"Yours?"

"Yeah, mine," he nodded and she laughed at him, turning around.

"You actually have to make me say it before it's truly yours my dear mate," she grinned and he blinked surprised by that statement. "Now, race you to the clothing store. First one to get there, pick out an outfit, and come out to meet back here wins. Winner gets to pick the place of stay," she told him and he raised a brow. "You in?"

He merely snorted before taking off and Kurama grinned at the challenge as she could see he was a blur, running and jumping across roofs. With a giggle she took off running after him. Those who simply by pure luck had the chance to glance at her, only saw a red tinted blur.

Kurama was happy…no, elated. For the first time in her long immortal life since her entrapment by Madara Uchiha, she was having actual fun. The wind blew through her hair, and grazed her skin as she ran after her mate. An even bigger smile was on her face at the thought her mate.

She had finally found him, not in the form of her Jinchuriki, but an alternate dimension of him. How assbackwards was that? She couldn't help but wonder what if he never showed up, did that mean she would be falsely mated to a boy who secretly hated her without ever knowing her name? Would she have ever gotten out of the seal?

Kurama didn't really want to think about that. Why? Because she wasn't mated to that boy, she was mated to a man. A strong, handsome, caring, smart, sexy man. She was no longer stuck in the seal, 70% of the chakra was now hers while 20% belonged to her mate and 10% belonged to Ashura since he needed it to continue living, even if it was just a small bit.

Honestly, she didn't even want to leave him that much, but her mate insisted so she did. Kurama was going to help her mate get stronger, though she would always protect him…she understood that he was the type to protect those precious to him, and for that he needed strength. So she will help get the strength so he could return to his dimension…with her tagging along with him.

"You're slacking Naru-kun!" Kurama teased as she passed him. He blinked before a grin came upon his face and he accepted the challenge, going faster.

* * *

><p>"You suck,"<p>

"Don't be mad because you are just slow dear," Kurama giggled at him, kissing his cheek as they walked through the forest. Naruto rolled his eyes but couldn't help but appreciate the exotic beauty that was now his mate.

Her arm looped around his, Kurama had a content smile on her face as they walked. From looking at her outfit she had on now, and when they were back in the seal, he knew the woman did not particularly care for clothes. She was wearing a black tube top that covered her large breasts yet stopped right in the middle of her rib cage, showing off her abs still. Kurama also wore what he would define as a scarlet traditional Indian sari. Underneath however she was wearing a black thong, which while sexy made him raise a brow but said nothing. She had black sleeves over her forearms, and tan leather open-toed sandals.

He simply went with a fishnet tanktop under a high collared dark maroon open jacket, with a white sash tied around his waist, black shinobi pants and calf high open toed sandals. Naruto actually wondered how Kurama won when she seemed to be picky about what she wore. But then again, he wasn't one to talk as he deemed the clothes in the store weren't cool enough and were too small for him. But in the end, she beat him there, having the nerve to be eating some dango while waiting for him…show off.

"So where are we going to live?" he asked and she hummed, not answering before they stopped in the middle of a clearing. She then left his hold and looked around, kneel'd down felt the ground and gave a nod.

"Here," she stated turning to him with a smile. He raised a brow and looked around before he looked towards her.

"You want to live outside…and sleep on the ground?" he wondered and she rolled her eyes, putting a hand on her hip.

"No baka, you are going to make a house for us," She pointed and he blinked, still confused. "You know, use your wood style jutsu," the woman informed and he blinked again. "What's the problem?"

"I don't know wood style jutsu…I mean I may have the power from sealing Kaguya's essence into me from my dimension…but I never really had the chance to learn any new jutsu after that. Created some…but that is it," he shrugged and Kurama hummed to herself, nodding in understanding.

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to teach you," she stated walking towards him. He looked even more confused and a bit surprised to know she knew wood style. But before he could say anything, she grabbed his collar and smashed her lips with his, her tongue intertwining with his. He didn't fight against the kiss, not noticing that she had pressed her fingers to his temple as well.

During this kiss, flashes and memories that weren't his own passed through his mind. At first they were simply flickers, but then flickers turned constant, becoming reels. Actually paying attention he realized he was watching Hashirama Senju from the eyes of Mito Uzumaki as he practiced his Wood style in front of her. When the kiss was over, Naruto's mind was registering the information he was given while Kurama caressed his whiskers. After a few minutes, Naruto closed his eyes, calming himself as the information was integrated into his brain. With a smile he kissed Kurama lightly before he turned to the clearing a smirk on his face.

He went through three hand signs, finishing by clapping his hands together and interlacing his fingers. Without any words said…pillars of wood shot from the ground, twisting, turning and morphing. Large roots began to shoot up from the ground as well, breaking apart the earth a bit.

Kurama watched somewhat proudly as their temporary home was being built, while Naruto stood in the same position in concentration. After ten minutes before them was a two story house made out of pure ebony wood. A smile was lit upon her face as Naruto relaxed his position nodding his head. Grabbing his hand, the two walked in to see it had no furnishings yet, something they would either have to steal or pay for. And since neither of them had no money, they would have to steal. But neither of them wanted to go through the hassle of stealing furniture. Which put them at the last option of getting paid, for now, the two would simply enjoy the beauty of their home.

Naruto was going to speak, as he turned to Kurama but he closed his mouth when he felt something as did she. The two turned their heads towards the door, glancing back at each other, the two exited the house and realized they were surrounded by Anbu and jounin. Naruto saw familiar faces all around, such as Kakashi, Asuma, Genma, Kurenai, Gai…but the face that intrigued him the most was the fact Obito Uchiha was facing him.

The only difference was this Obito did not have a scarred half. The man's sharingan blazed as he glared at Naruto, the Hokage cloak on his body.

"Can we help you?" Kurama spoke up in an annoyed tone as she glared at Obito specifically. Obito glared at the two and she growled, waiting for a reply. Before she could rip him a new one, her shoulder was squeezed by her mate.

"Relax Kura-hime," he told her softly and she gave a slow nod. "Is there something you need of us Hokage-san?" Naruto wondered in a much calmer tone than Kurama. Obito narrowed his eyes at Naruto before finally speaking.

"You are not from Konoha, hence you are trespassing," Obito stated. Naruto raised a brow as the Uchiha continued. "I demand to know who you are, we have witnesses that you stole belongings from stores,"

Naruto gave a sigh as he scratched his chin. "Look Hokage, my wife and I mean no harm to you or your village. We are simply setting up a temporary home till we figure out a way to return to our home," Naruto informed with a relaxed tone.

"That still doesn't answer the question as to who you are…and where is your home?" Obito wondered. Naruto gazed at him thinking of how he wanted to play this, and once he figured it out, he spoke again.

"I am Naruto and this is my wife Kurama. We are from another dimension," Naruto stated. Obito gazed at them for a long while, and they gazed back. All was silent till Obito spoke again, turning around to walk off.

"Kill them,"

That is when the shinobi lunged towards Naruto and Kurama who didn't seemed bothered. With a sigh, Naruto closed his eyes and he concentrated. Once he opened them, they were glowing pure white. The Shinobi that neared them, were suddenly repelled back by an unknown force. It was strange as the red haired man didn't even raise a hand.

Obito narrowed his eyes as he glared at Naruto and snapped his fingers. Projectiles were then launched, but before they could even get within 4 meters of the two, they all halted in the air. This time Naruto was holding his hand up, crunched into a fist. The Konoha shinobi all looked amazed, as Naruto slowly turned his fist and the weapons turned, now facing them.

"By simply releasing my hand Hokage-san, I gaurntee I will kill about 80% of your men and would 19%, the last 1% being you and a few higher skilled shinobi being wound free," Naruto informed. "The odds are against you, do you really want for these men to die, because of a simple misunderstanding on your part?" Naruto wondered with a raised brow.

Obito glared at him, before glancing to the weapons that floated in the sky, ready to be released. Biting his bottom lip, he gave a light sigh before shaking his head. "No…I will hear you out, as long as you agree to be detained for safety precautions," Obito stated. Naruto released his fist and the weapons clattered to the ground.

"Very well," Naruto nodded his head, holding out his wrists. Kurama raised a brow before following her mates gesture. Obito, watched them for a few moments before sending two shinobi to bind them. Once they were bound, Naruto and Kurama walked over to Obito who called over Kakashi and Asuma. He dismissed the other shinobi before teleporting the gathered into his office with his Kamui.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight,"<p>

Obito rubbed his forehead before leaning forward, bridging his fingers together in front of his mouth as he gazed at Naruto and Kurama. The latter was sitting on the formers lap, her arm around his shoulder while his hand was rubbing her thigh. The two looked quite comfortable and cozy, and have been since the meeting started.

"You," Obito pointed at Naruto. "Are from another dimension, where you became immortal due to some sealing. Years later, you woke up in a strange land, adapted, fell in love and married this…Katniss," he said earning a slight nod from Naruto. "You two were forced to participate in some survival of the fittest games, and when trying to complete your plan of blowing up a tree with a seal, you got distracted messed up the seal and ended in this dimension's Naruto," he finished. Naruto gave a nod and Obito then turned his eyes to Kurama who caressed her mates whiskers softly and slowly.

"And you," he grumbled. "You are actually this dimension's Kyuubi, except you took on a human form. Upon meeting with this Naruto from another dimension, you two came to an agreement, became mates and escaped this dimension's Naruto's seal," he stated. "Now you two are trying to get settled and figure out a way to get back to your dimension," Obito turned and the two nodded.

It was silent, as Obito leaned back. Kakashi who was standing in the corner of the room, looked between his best friend and his altered dimension student. After a few minutes of complete silence, Obito spoke again.

"If there wasn't proof you escaped the seal, then I would call complete utter bullshit and have you two killed for wasting my time and lying to the Hokage's face so boldly," Obito said in a blunt tone before he sighed. "But you are not lying, so I have no choice but to accept it,"

The couple glanced at each other before turning back to Obito. It didn't matter if he accepted it or not, but whatever helped him sleep at night. "So…have you two thought of a plan to get you out of here?" he wondered, looking at Naruto.

"You do know I am going with him, correct?" she demanded and Obito gave her a look of confusion. "Don't give me that look Uchiha. I am going with Naruto, my _mate_ I am not staying here. Where he goes, I go," she declared.

Obito was about to fight her on this but Naruto spoke up, ceasing any words spilling from his mouth that might not only upset him, but Kurama as well. "She is coming with me, it is not up for debate. I care not, if her leaving ruins the balance of this dimension, the balance is already ruined," he stated with frown. The Uchiha man gave a sigh, and said nothing in response. "But to answer your question Hokage-san, yes and no. We have figured out a possible way of returning, however that will take time. So in the mean time, Kurama-chan and I plan to live out our days until the time comes," he shrugged.

"Does that mean you will take residence in Konoha? I assume so since you set up a house here already," he muttered. Naruto gazed at him for a few moments before slowly nodding his head.

"I guess we can stay here for a little bit. But under no circumstances are we shinobi for this village. Contracters? Perhaps, but we are not shinobi," he told him and Obito gave a slow nod of understanding. "Now, I believe that is all we wish to speak about concerning that subject," Obito raised a brow but Naruto continued on. "We need money, Kura-chan and I are willing to do high ranked missions to get paid. We will take anything you have, the lowest being B-rank," Naruto informed. Obito hummed and gave a nod.

"Very well, I will draw up a mission for you in a few hours, for now…I need to rest my head," he grumbled. Naruto and Kurama nodded, standing up. Turning, the two left the office. Kakashi turned to his friend and gave a soft chuckle.

"A strange bunch they are," Kakashi stated. Obito gave a nod of his head, as he narrowed his eyes. "What is on your mind?" the masked jounin wondered. The Uchiha said nothing for a few moments before standing up and facing the window gazing at his village.

"Those two…I feel like history itself changed the moment they escaped that seal…" Obito whispered and Kakashi raised a brow.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" he wondered. Obito remained silent as he closed his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"I don't know…but I wish I did…"

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends that short chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it in it's entirety. I just watched Mockingjay Pt 1, and I liked it a lot. In fact it gave me my muse back a bit. However, I want to let you guys know that this book will not be very long, probably a few chapters as now that the Naruto series itself is over, I know how to get him back perfectly. And since Naruto is smart, he'll figure it out as well.<strong>

**Now, as for this story being a harem…not it's not. Single pairing…it's more genuine that way and I don't have to waste time adding in two more girls or so in a relationship that might not even last. Who knows, his relationship with Kurama may not even last…but the only person who does know…is ME! HA!**

**Anyway, that's all I really have to say. **

**Bye.**


End file.
